Total Drama Jobs
by Blankments
Summary: It's the fourth season of Total Drama, and Chris has brought back all the losers from previous seasons to compete for another million dollars in sunny Los Angeles! Right now, the first challenge has just started, and the team captains are revealed!
1. Let's Get Down to Business, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI. No profit is being made in the making of the fanfiction.

**Author's Note: **For a project a friend and I decided to try to write a fourth season for Total Drama, featuring all the losers of past seasons. We decided on a theme of job-related challenges in sunny Los Angeles! Here's the first chapter, and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Outside LAX...<em>

Chris McLean began his beginning spiel; "Welcome to season 4 of Total Drama, viewers! I'm Chris McLean, and this season, we're in sunny L. A., with all the worst losers from the past seasons! Since I'm- certain we all know how reality TV show fame is fleeting, we're going to be help our loseriffic contestants find a new back-up career in this season of **Total.** **Drama.** **Jobs!**"

* * *

><p>Chris McLean began to explain, "Now, we haven't told the contestants the theme of this season, and we're going to keep this charade going on for a bit. In case the viewers at home are wondering, Chef's hiding at the place we're staying this season setting things up. Here they come! Being eliminated fourth in Total Drama Island, the best looking, besides me of course, here's Justin!"<p>

Justin strutted out of the terminal booth, removed his designer sunglasses, and began to speak. "L.A., huh? Good thing to know I'll still have the best tan in the cast. My gorgeous looks are too good to be destroyed by yours, Chris."

Chris McLean stared over, shocked. "Uh... okay? Well... yeah, there's a port-a-potty over there, if you need to make a confessional, by the way. For now, go stand over there; you're taking away from my me time. Go, shoo already!"

Justin walks over toward the left of Chris McLean to pose, causing Chris McLean to roll his eyes before continuing, "Prima donna... Next up, we have the fifth eliminated contestant from Total Drama World Tour, and the hottest female contestant, Lindsay!"

Lindsay ran out of the terminal, squealing loudly, "Like ohmigod, this is happening! Another season, and this time in _Lost Angles_! I totally failed geometry though! ..."

Chris McLean pointed out, ""... This is Los Angeles, Lindsay..."

"Oh wait, you're sooo right! And now that I think about it, that wasn't geometry I failed, I failed _geography_! Haha, sorry!" Lindsay apologized, as she laughed to herself and walked over to stand in a line next to Justin.

Chris McLean, once again, rolled his eyes at the two, but then turned over to the camera to move on. ""Two highly educated individuals, those two... Next, we have the first contestant eliminated in Total Drama Action, everyone's favorite _boring_ surfer girl, Bridgette!"

Bridgette walked out, glaring at Chris McLean. "Chris, I'm not boring!"

"Yes, you are," Chris McLean pointed out.

"... So," Bridgette whispered.

"Awkward..." Chris McLean pointed out monotonously, as he gestures Bridgette to walk away so he could continue. "Anyway... Our next contestant was eliminated second in Total Drama World Tour. Introducing, _our_ own little nerd, Harold!"

Harold then ran out and started faking a guitar riff, "Yo guys! I'm going to win this season! I've been taking lessons from Risky Steve's Gambling Camp!"

"What does a reality show have to do with gambling?" Bridgette asked, still annoyed she had been called boring earlier.

"... I honestly have no clue," Harold answered.

"Then why did you bring it up?" Chris McLean asked.

"Uh..."

Chris McLean facepalmed, as did Justin and Bridgette. Chris McLean then said, "Ugh, Harold... Just go stand over _there_ before I'm tempted to eliminate you on the spot."

Harold walked over to stand by Bridgette while remaining absolutely silent.

Chris McLean exclaimed, "Well. That was odd. Next up, we have the contestant eliminated second in Total Drama Island, a girl who really needs to take anger management classes... No, I'm serious, she does. Anyway, here's Eva!"

Eva kicked open the glass door to the terminal, shattering it, before screaming out in a rage, "THIS WASN'T IN MY CONTRACT, MCLEAN!"

The four other contestants stared wide-eyed at Eva, while Chris McLean laughed out loud. "Heh heh, actually, it was. It says in your contract that you signed up for all possible future seasons of the show, if we _'draft'_ you. You've just been drafted, missy."

"**ARE. YOU. SERIOUS?**" Eva asked.

Harold interjected, knowingly, "Actually, he is, Eva."

Eva yelled, "ARGHHH! SHUT UP, HAROLD!" while running up to him and punching him in the stomach.

"AHH!" As he fell down to the ground, Harold screamed out some more. "My intestines!"

Chris McLean laughed. "Haha. See, this is why I love this show! _I_ don't even have to do all the torture! Anyway, next up we have the _other_ first contestant eliminated from Total Drama Action, the cool dude, Geoff!"

Geoff walked out through the hole Eva had left. "Hey guys. What's with the hole?"

"Heh, heh. That's what she said!" Harold exclaimed.

Eva punched him again.

"MY ARMPIT!"

As Geoff walked over to calm down Eva, Chris McLean continued, ""Next up, eliminated fourth from Total Drama World Tour, we have the queen of being, well, herself, here's LeShawna."

Walking out, LeShawna posed for the camera before walking toward the cast. ""Ya girl's back for another season, y'all! Watch out world, 'cause it's LeShawna's turn to get her shine time! I ain't goin' down without a fight like last time, nuh uhn..."

""I'd suggest not bossing everyone around like you do so well," Chris McLean responded.

"Me, bossin' people around? Boy puh-leese!" LeShawna said, as she walked over to stand next to Geoff."

Chris McLean said, "I guess I'll leave that up to your other competitors... Anyway, next up we've got one of two nut jobs not named _Lindsay_ coming out."

Lindsay interjected, "Hey! I'd like totally resent that... if I knew what you were even talking about..."

Chris McLean continued, "Oh-kay... whatever. So back to me, our next contestant is mentally insane and owes me six million dollars in debt. It's Sierra!"

Running out of the hole, Sierra began having a fanatic attack, "OMG, OMG, OMG! I can't wait for another season with Cody!"

"Er, yeah, about that... Cody didn't qualify, Sierra," Chris McLean smiled.

"..."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airport Port-a-Potty Confessional Booth)<strong>

**Sierra **–WHAT?

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"You okay?" Bridgette asked.

"..." Sierra burst out crying, "CODY!"

"I'm still here if you want me," Harold eagerly pointed out, licking his lips.

Sierra and LeShawna gave Harold a death glare, when LeShawna said, "Girl, it'll be alright. Come on over here with me."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airport Port-a-Potty Confessional Booth)<strong>

**Sierra **–*sighs to herself* "I guess I'll have to win it for the both of us..."

**Bridgette** - "Oh, I feel so bad for Sierra... we all saw-what happened when I didn't have Geoff by my side - which I will add was so not boring of me to do, by the way!"

* * *

><p>Sierra went over to stand by LeShawna as Chris McLean continued, "Well, now that that drama's over, time to make some more drama! Eliminated sixth from Total Drama Island, our favorite clumsy athlete, Tyler!"<p>

Tyler ran through the hole and tripped over himself. He soon picked himself up and continued over. "Awesome! Are we in L.A.? Extreme!"

Chris McLean asked, "What's so extreme about L.A.?"

Tyler glared at Chris McLean and said, "The X-Games of course, bro!"

Chris McLean pointed out, "Not the winter ones."

"... ... Oh, yeah, you're right." Tyler went to stand next to Sierra, hanging his head in embarrassment.

Chris McLean went on, "Our next contestant was the fifth eliminated in Total Drama Island, Katie."

Katie walked out, awkwardly moving her way to stand in front and in between Justin and Lindsay.

"... Okay ... that was awkward. Next, we have the third eliminated contestant from Total Drama Island, and one of the few people who survived last season without being humiliated, Noah!"

Noah walked out of the hole, and looked around, as he then went over to stand next to Katie. "Hm... L.A., huh? Doesn't look as grimy as I thought."

Chris McLean continued, "Next up is the winner of Total Drama Action, Duncan!"

Duncan walked out, "Yeah, I'm the only winner here. Suck it, all of you!"

Noah remarked, "Hey, why is Arrogantus here? He's not a loser. Wait. He is, just not in this game."

Chris McLean answered, "He quit last season, remember, and quitters are losers."

As Duncan just stood next Chris McLean, Noah rolled his eyes. "Oh, aren't we lucky?"

Chris McLean started talking, "Our next person was the fifth eliminated from Total Drama Action, and almost won the first season, Gwen."

Gwen walked out of the terminal and then immediately ran over to Duncan, "Duncan!"

Duncan yelled "Gwen!"

Eva yelled "DIE!"

Chris McLean yelled "Stand next to Noah, Gwen."

Gwen complied as Noah folded his arms across his chest and spoke out. "Lucky me, I get the stalker's stalkee's stalkee. Stalker Inception; fun."

Gwen snarled, "Shut up, Noah."

Noah raised his eyebrows. "I bet that movie made you cry."

"ANYWAY," Chris McLean interrupted, "our next contestant was the fourth eliminated in Total Drama Action, the musician, Trent!"

Trent walked out, and said, "Hey, guys, what's up?" He saw Gwen. "GWEN? I'll stand next to you, protect you from Duncan."

Gwen said, "Thanks, but I don't need protection."

Noah snarled, "Yeah, you do. From both of these guys and Cody. Don't worry; I'm sure the local Walgreens will help with all your '_protection'_ needs."

Duncan noticed, "You're really gonna say that, dweeb?"

Noah raised his eyebrows, "Glad to know I'm worthy of being addressed this season, Duncan Donut."

"ENOUGH!" Chris McLean exploded. "Duncan, go stand next to Trent." As Duncan complied, Chris McLean continued, "Our next contestant was eliminated first both seasons he was in, and has become something... not human. Here's Ezekiel."

Ezekiel burst out of the hole, screaming guttural noises out of his throat. Chris McLean quickly shot a tranquilizer gun at him, which didn't miss. As Chris McLean moved Ezekiel to stand next to Trent, LeShawna remarked, "Okay, so there's a part of me wanting to ask you... why Ezekiel is participating?"

Chris McLean said, "Yeahhhh... I'm not answering that. _Our_ next contestant nearly won last season, and is _NOT_ a cyborg, Alejandro!"

Alejandro strutted out. "Amigos, amigas, _Noah_, it's a pleasure to see you all."

Noah snorted. "Chris, what are Fangirl and Scum-Scum doing here anyway?"

Harold added, "Yeah, they made it to the top four in their only season, _dog_!"

Chris McLean replied, "Harold, drop the rapper thing. Seriously, it's been three seasons already... it's not working. And the reason they're here is their contract dictated that they had to be on for three seasons."

Alejandro smiled and said, "Don't worry; I'm not an '_eel_,' anymore, Noah!"

Noah snorted, "Whatever you say."

Chris McLean continued, "Our final female for the season was the third eliminated in Total Drama Action, the craziest girl ever. No, I really mean it. EVER! Izzy!"

Izzy jumped out of the hole, and started running around screaming, "Izzy's here! Now the game is fun! You'll never get rid of Izzy this season. Never ever! Mwahahaha!"

Chris McLean said, "Yeah, sure, that's great. Stand next to Alejandro."

Izzy did so, and asked, "Hehe. Hey, Al, do you have a toy barn? Because I want to buy a woody!"

As Harold barfed, Alejandro soon stressed, "_Alejandro_."

Izzy said, "Okay!"

Chris McLean finished, "Our last contestant of the season quit Total Drama Action. He's also the wimpiest guy here, DJ!"

DJ walked out of the hole sheepishly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airport Port-a-Potty Confessional Booth)<strong>

**DJ **–"Another season..."

* * *

><p>DJ asked, "Where do I need to stand, Chris?"<p>

Chris McLean blinked and said, "Next to Izzy."

DJ did so, and said, "Thank you."

Chris McLean said, "That was weird. Anyway, I'm sure you're all interested in this season's theme. I'm sure you've noticed you're all major losers."

Lindsay pointed out, "Wait! Didn't you tell us that, Christina?"

Chris McLean said, "No, Lindsay, Chef did. Now, I'm not telling you the theme. No, we're going to have a challenge, a race to where the season is taking place." Chris McLean gestured behind him, at a parking lot full of fancy cars, "I have eighteen Dolls-Choice cars behind me. We have a series of confessional booths lined up from this airport to the place. All the cars have keys in them, ready to go. We're having a street race to the place, and the first three contestants there will be team captains. Go to your cars, everyone!"

As everyone ran to the cars, Chris McLean turned to the camera, "Who will win the race? Where is the season taking place? What will be the teams? Who will be the first eliminated? And how am I going to beat all the contestants to the place? Find out after the break!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>If you read this, I ask you to please review it, since this is the first fanfic for us both. Also, as an author, I'm curious: Who are you, the reader, rooting for? Review!


	2. Let's Get Down to Business, Part 2

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI. No profit is being made in the making of the fanfiction.

* * *

><p>A TV rolled onto the road in front of the starting line and flickered on, Chris McLean appearing on it. "Welcome back to Total Drama Jobs, where our first challenge is about to begin. As you can see, I'm already at the finish line, and this TV will be what starts the race. Let's take a look at our contestants, shall we?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Airport Port-a-Potty Confessional Booth)<strong>

**Lindsay **–"I hope Carl realizes I don't have a license. Me and Tyler signed a pact when we started dating that we wouldn't get a license until the other one did, and we're both still waiting for that point."

**Noah **- "Yeah, I don't have a license, but is that really a problem when Zeke's going to be driving? I mean, seriously, Chris."

**Katie **– "Okay, I didn't want to talk at all when we started out this season, because I have no Sadie with me! SADIE! ... Anyway, so I was thinking that Sadie would want me to win this season! So who can I align with... Well, Gwen made it to the final two in season one but she doesn't like me, same with Duncan. That Alejandro guy though, he made it far last season, and he barely knows me! Plus, he's a hot guy... I should totally team up with him!

* * *

><p>Katie walked over to Alejandro, who was just about to get into his car. "Hey... Al, is it?"<p>

"Alejandro."

"Oh, yeah, right. See, uh, I was wondering if..." Katie hesitated.

"What? Spit it out, amiga!" Alejandro demanded.

"Doyouwanttogooutwithme?" Katie blurted out.

Alejandro stared.

Katie stared.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airport Port-a-Potty Confessional Booth)<strong>

**Katie **–"Stupid, stupid! You don't ask for an alliance by asking someone out!"

**Alejandro **- "Well, see, I don't like Heather. At all. So get those loco rumors out of your heads, viewers! Anyway, I don't know Katie that well, but from my small knowledge of Total Drama contestants, I know that she's easy manipulation. I was going to ask her or Eva for an alliance anyway, since they're the two females in this season that weren't in World Tour. I might as well say..."

* * *

><p>"Of course, querida. Your beauty won me over at first glance." Alejandro answered.<p>

Katie squealed, "Really?"

Alejandro winced, and then replied, "Why not? You're certainly the nicest girl here, and may I add you're beautiful."

Katie giggled, "Oh, stop."

"Well, perra, I must be going!" Alejandro said, stepping into his car.

"Perra? What does that mean?" Katie asked.

"Er... Beautiful woman, of course." Alejandro asked.

Katie squealed, and walked away. "I love you, baby! Eeeiiii! I totally have a hot boyfriend!"

Alejandro rolled his eyes and stepped into his car. That was too easy.

As Katie walked to her car, she heard a "Pst." She turned to her left and saw Lindsay waving her over.

"What, Lindsay?"

"Let me give you some advice as a friend, Kaili; Don't trust Adolpho! He's a meanie!" Lindsay warned.

Katie gasped, "Okay, I'll avoid him!"

Lindsay gave her a thumbs-up and Katie walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airport Port-a-Potty Confessional Booth)<strong>

**Lindsay **–"I hope Kim listens to me cause that would be like sooo bad if she didn't."

**Katie **- "Lindsay's so nice! I'll avoid Adolpho just for her! Now, I need to win this race to be with Alejandro!"

* * *

><p>Katie passed Justin, who was also heading toward Alejandro's car. When he reached the car, he knocked on the window. Alejandro rolled his eyes, and then rolled down the window. "What, culo?"<p>

"Why, thank you for the compliment! See, I just need some advice..."

"Go away." Alejandro said, rolling up his window.

Justin frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airport Port-a-Potty Confessional Booth)<strong>

**Justin **–"So this season, I want to use my good looks to my advantage, like I tried in Action. I didn't do that good, but Alejandro did great last season with his looks, so I wanted advice. Too bad I'm probably going to have to do it by myself this season..."

**Alejandro **- "Since when am I so popular? But of course, no one can resist my charms now that I've got them back."

* * *

><p>"The race begins in one minute," Chris boomed over the intercom. Justin raced back to get into his car. They were all at the starting line.<p>

"3..."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airport Port-a-Potty Confessional Booth)<strong>

**Eva **–"I BETTER WIN THIS!"

**Tyler **- "Er, I don't have a license."

**Izzy **– "Izzy's got a license, what are you talking about?" *shows book of matches to camera.*

**Duncan **– "Yeah, I got this in the bag. These losers won't know what hit them!"

* * *

><p>"2..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Airport Port-a-Potty Confessional Booth)<strong>

**Geoff **–"It'd be nice to win, but I'm really here for a good time."

**Bridgette **- *eyes twitching.* "Time to prove I'm not boring!"

**DJ **– *sighs.*

**Trent **– "I got to win Gwen back, and who doesn't like a good driver?"

* * *

><p>"1..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Airport Port-a-Potty Confessional Booth)<strong>

**Gwen **– "This is stupid."

**Ezekiel **– *makes guttural noises.*

**LeShawna **– "These fools don't know what Leshawna's gonna do. Ain't no way Shawnie's losing this one now, especially without that **BLEEP **Heather here."

**Sierra **– "Win it for Cody, Sierra. WIN IT FOR CODY!"

**Harold **– "I learned how to drive at Daytona Steve's Driving Camp. He didn't give me a license though but I totally told him everything about how a car works. Do you want to hear it too? *camera fades to statics while Harold keeps talking*"

* * *

><p>"GO!"<p>

The cars raced off, in a general tie. Suddenly, Harold took lead. "Steve, I knew you'd never fail me!"

"No way is Harold going to pass me!" LeShawna yelled, as she took the lead!

Noah yawned, and pulled back to be in last place. "Why would I want the responsibility of picking a team? No, thank you."

Alejandro's car suddenly slowed down. He exited the car to check it out, and found a flat tire, "Un pinchazo! Diablos!"

Katie saw Alejandro's plight, and pulled her car up to his. "Need a lift?"

Alejandro smiled and said, "Sure. Just let me drive."

Katie giggled and said, "Okay."

Alejandro took the driver's seat, but everyone had passed them. Well, not everyone...

"Come on, Ali, I don't want to be in last." Noah smirked.

Alejandro yelled, "Be quiet, Noah!" and passed Noah.

"Just as planned," Noah smiled.

Meanwhile, LeShawna was still in the lead. "Oh yeah. I am so gonna rock this one!" LeShawna yelled.

"I believe I rock more," Trent said, as he took the lead!

"Not so fast!" said Gwen, taking the lead from him.

"Gwen?" Trent whimpered.

Meanwhile, nearer back, Alejandro and Katie were taking on speed, passing LeShawna! "We're so awesome, aren't we, Ally Wally?"

"No pet names, senorita."

"Sorry."

Back in the front, Gwen was still in lead, when Eva became neck and neck with her. "THIS IS MY LEAD, PUNK!" Eva yelled.

Eva soon pressed a button on her steering wheel. "AUTOPILOT ROCKS!" Eva yelled, as she jumped onto Gwen's car.

"What the..." Gwen pondered.

Eva started punching the car. "YOU! WON'T! WIN!" Gwen's car started slowing down, so Eva jumped back over to her car, which showed no signs of stopping. "TAKE THAT SUCKER!" Eva yelled, as she jumped into her seat, and regained control of her car.

"GWEN!" Trent yelled.

Gwen's car exploded, leaving only the seat Gwen was sitting in intact. Everyone quickly passed her, including Noah.

"Sorry, but I don't think passing you's going to hurt my chances of losing," Noah smirked.

Gwen growled in frustration as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

Meanwhile, in the front, Eva was clearly winning! "HA! I'm going to fill my team with rocks! Then, you'll all be eliminated, and the season will be done already!"

Alejandro and Katie looked at each other. "You know that won't work, right?" Katie yelled.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER MY WINNING!" Eva yelled.

"You want to see a winner?" Duncan passed Eva and took the lead.

"GAH!" Eva yelled, and put her car back into autopilot mode. She then jumped onto Duncan's car's back window. "LET ME IN!"

"Ah!" Duncan yelled, and then turned on the automatic wipers for the back. Eva flew back into her car. "That worked? Wow."

Eva yelled, "I'LL GET YOU DUNCAN, AND YOUR LITTLE CAR TOO!" But, alas, Duncan was too far up for Eva to attempt another jump, so she went back to driving, with an angry expression on her face. However, she soon heard a bump on top of her car. "What the..."

Ezekiel was jumping over the cars to try to get the lead! He growled, and then jumped over Duncan's car taking the lead!

"Wait a second, dork! You can't win a car race without a car!" Duncan pointed out.

All of a sudden, Ezekiel's car landed in front of him.

"Wait. That doesn't make any sense!" Duncan yelled.

Ezekiel stuck out his tongue at Duncan, as he took the lead, officially.

Justin's car strutted its way to first place, suddenly. Ezekiel growled, and Duncan asked, "Wait a sec. How does a car strut?"

Justin put his out of the window and said, "By learning from me."

Duncan was confused. "... That still doesn't make any sense. At all."

Duncan had little time to think, as Lindsay's car bumped into him! "Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry, Danny! I don't have a license!" Lindsay yelled.

Duncan facepalmed as Lindsay passed him. "This is going to be the worst season yet."

Lindsay then passed Ezekiel and Justin, taking the lead! "Yay, I'm going to win!"

"No, you aren't!" Justin yelled.

"Sorry, I can't hear you, John!" Lindsay yelled back.

Suddenly, DJ came up from behind. "Sorry, Lindsay, but I need to win this! I don't want to have good people on my team again if I'm still cursed!"

"Oh, okay, Darren!" Lindsay let DJ take the lead!

"Thanks, Lindsay!" DJ yelled.

"No prob!"

Bridgette suddenly bumped into Lindsay. "Watch it, Bonnie!" Lindsay yelled.

Bridgette yelled, "I AM NOT BORING!" and took the lead!

"Wow, Bridgette is right, she isn't boring! Izzy's the least boring girl here though and she totally upgraded her car while she was racing! Uh huh! That's why it's totally fast now." Izzy said as she took the lead!

"GAH!" Bridgette yelled. "I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!" A tranquilizer dart hit her suddenly. "Tuesday is applesauce day," she said as she went unconscious. However, just before she was unconscious, she pressed autopilot on hers.

Sierra blew the smoke off her tranquilizer gun. "Never leave home without it!"

"YAY! Sierra let Izzy take lead!" Izzy yelled.

"Not quite..." Sierra said, taking the lead.

Izzy hissed, "YOU ARE A SHAME TO PETER OLDRING, SIERRA!"

"... Who's that?" Sierra asked, but Izzy could not hear, due to Tyler driving over her car.

"GET OFF THE IZZYMOBILE!" Izzy yelled at Tyler.

"Sorry, but I don't know how to drive! AHHHHHHHHH!" Tyler yelled, scared, as he passed Sierra and took the lead.

The finish line was in sight. "Is that a... hotel?" Sierra asked.

Tyler turned around, and said, "I don't know!" Suddenly, Geoff passed him!

"PARTY!" Geoff said as he passed the finish line first!

"Huh?" Tyler said as he got second place.

"Hotel? Without Cody? NO!" Sierra said as she got third place.

Chris walked out of the hotel doors, "And Geoff, Tyler, and Sierra are the team captains! What will their teams be named? Who will be on their teams? What's the deal with this hotel? And when will everyone finish the race? Find out, after the break!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry for the extremely long wait. My partner's computer died in June, and it still hasn't been fixed. So, now I have a new partner for the time being, and here's your new chapter!

So Geoff, Tyler, and Sierra are team captains. I promise, the teams will be revealed completely next chapter! In case you were wondering, the final race order was this.

1. Geoff  
>2. Tyler<br>3. Sierra  
>4. Izzy<br>5. Bridgette  
>6. DJ<br>7. Lindsay  
>8. Justin<br>9. Ezekiel  
>10. Duncan<br>11. Eva  
>12. Trent<br>13. Alejandro/Katie  
>14. LeShawna<br>15. Harold  
>16. Noah<br>17. Gwen  
>18. Alejandro's Car<p>

I promise the next chapter won't take nearly as long to post as this one! This is still my first fanfic, so review please!


End file.
